Adam Baker
by MangaJinx
Summary: Adam Baker a high school student at Gravity Falls High School. With his friends Amanda Hills and Jack Miller, they might survive another year of school. Authors Note: This focuses on Adam and his life and what happened after the summer ended. Making a sequel after another chapter or 2.
1. Another Year

**Hey guys, sorry if your waiting for new chapters for Wendy's Secret and Ultimate Gravity Falls. I just started school on July 29, 2013. So I will post chapters slower because** **of homework and projects. So expect** **new chapters on the weekends and I PROMISE, but for now I have a story that i wanted to show you guys. Give me your opinion on this story. I may have to stop making chapters for the other stories and continue this one. If you are here and didn't start reading the story, I thank you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Another Year.**

Teens walking every where, chatting, studying, playing hoops until the school bell rung. All the students stopped what they were doing and went inside for another year of Gravity Falls High School and Summer just ended.

"Bye hun" Adam's mom said kissing her son's head.

"Bye" Adam grabbing his one strapped back pack and got out of the van.

Adam wore a short sleeve unbutton downed shirt with a white t-shirt inside, blue jeans, and gray slip on shoes. He had blond hair with blue was also 15.

"Well, here goes another school year" Adam sighed and went inside.

Adam got to know his teachers for the first 5 periods. 1st and 2nd period he had Mr. Mcfly,his Math/PE teacher. 3rd period, he had Ms. Envy for his band teacher. For 4th and 5th period he has Mrs. Amanda for writing and reading. He will figure out the rest of his teachers after lunch. For now, he needs to find his friends. He got his lunch and made his way to the table he and his friends sit at every school year. He was glad that he saw them.

"Sup guys" he said placing down his plate down.

"Hey man" Jake standing up to high five him.

Jake had black hair with hazel eyes. He wore a grayish hoodie jacket and black jeans. He wore the same type of shoes as Adam, but it was white and wore a black fedora.

"Sup" Amanda said with a grin.

She has brownish hair with brown eyes. She wears a red button down shirt with a t-shirt inside. Also she has Gray jeans and red sneakers. She always wore a beanie. All 3 of them had been friends since 1st grade. They didn't want to get a lot of attention so they laid low. They weren't popular and no one really cared about them at school.

"Have you heard what happened to the Mystery Shack 2 weeks ago" Jake started.

"No, I don't pay attention to the news that much" Adam told them.

"Well, okay. So you guys know Gideon Gleeful right" Jake asked.

"Yea" Adam and Amanda said.

"Yea, story has it that he stole the deed to the Mystery Shack and tried to make GideonLand. He failed because of 2 twins who stole the deed back before having to go back home" Jack continued, "and get this, Gideon didn't get arrested by destroying the Mystery Shack and Stan, the owner of the place was the Uncle of the twins"

"Well do you know their names" Amanda asked getting interested.

"I think it was Bipper and Gable" he said.

"It's Dipper and Mabel"a voice told them.

They turned around and saw a red haired teen standing behind them listening to them with her arms crossed.

"W-who are you and what are you doing here" Jack jumped out of his seat.

"Relax" the teen said and took a seat between Jack and Amanda who kept their distance from her.

"My name is Wendy and I over heard your conversation"Wendy said,"so I came to see who was talking"

"How long were you there" Adam asked giving Wendy an angry look.

"Long enough to hear what you were talking about"she said giving Adam the same look.

All 3 looked at her.

"Anyways, Dipper and Mabel are my co-workers at the Mystery Shack. 2 days ago they left after they saved the Mystery shack"

"Wait you know them" Amanda asked.

"Yo, Wendy" 2 guys waved at her.

"Why are you hanging with them? Come here" the guy on the left shouted.

"You guys go ahead" Wendy shouted back turning around.

"I'll see you guys later... maybe" she told the 3 of them.

She got up and walked away.

"What was that" Jack asked confused looking at Adam and Wendy back and forth.

"Long story man"Adam said still looking at Wendy angrily.

The school bell rang after 10 minutes.

"Man. Hey what class do you guys have next"Jack asked.

"I have science and history next" Adam said.

"Same here" Amanda said.

"Sweet. I have the same class as you guys too"Jack fist bump the air.

They all walked inside the class and noticed that Wendy was in the room too and 5 other guys.

"Great" Jack said face palming

"We have them" Adam said.

They all took a sat on a round table and chatted. The class waited for their teacher for about 5 minutes.

"Ahem" all the students looked at the door.

"My name is Mr. Gabe and i will be your science/history teacher" said placing his briefcase on his desk.

"First, we shall take attendance" he said.

Mr. Gabe wore a lab coat with glass, jeans and a black t-shirt with black shoes.

"Johnson"

"Here"

"Caleb"

"Here sir"

"Man please tell me this class isn't going to be boring like last year" Jake whispered.

"Dan"

"Here"

"Don't worry about that" Amanda said.

"Yea, who knows, maybe he's an awesome teacher" Adam said.

"Here"

"Well,well. I have Wendy Corduroy"

"Here sir"

"I heard lots of great things about you"

"Thanks sir"

Adam turned around to see Wendy.

"I don't know guys" Jack said.

"Bro, it's all right" Adam looked at Jack

"Adam"

"Here" he said turning around.

"Hmm, I heard you were a good student last year. To me, you are a talker"Mr. Gabe said.

Adam was shocked at what he said.

"Excuse me sir, but it wasn't his fault. It was mine" Jack said.

"And who would you be" Mr. Gabe asked.

"Jack Miller"

"And ah sir, it was my fault too" all the students turned to Amanda.

"Ahh. Amanda Hills. I heard a lot about you"Mr. Gabe said,"And are you three friends"

"Yes sir" Adam said.

"Mhm"Mr. Gabe.

"Anyways, I still need to finish the attendance"he continued," and its nice to have you 3 in my class"

"Nate"

"Here" that's when the 3 friends turned around and saw that he was a friend of Wendy.

"Robbie"

"Here"

"Tambry"

"Y-yes sir" Tambry looked up.

"What is on your lap"

"Nothing sir"Tambry said looking at her friends for help.

"You better be right" Mr. Gabe said.

"Lee"

"Yes"

"Thompson"

"Here"

"Jacob"

"Here"

"And finally Jeb"

"Here"

"Okay, I hate this more than you, but you guys will have to do a project about nature" Mr. Gabe said.

"What! We didn't even learn anything in this class yet" Jacob said.

"The principle wants you guys to do it from what you learned last year" he said,"and I will be putting you guys in a group of 2"

Thompson raised his hand.

"Yes Thompson"

"So we cant choose our partners"he asked.

"No. So just crossed your fingers and hope you get the partner you want"he said back.

"Well I wish you guys good luck" Jack told Adam and Amanda.

"Okay. So we Have Jeb and Jacob"

"Nate and Lee"

"Yes" Nate and Lee said high fiving each other.

"Caleb and Dan"

"Johnson and Thompson"

"Awwww" Thompson said.

"Kev and Tambry"

"Yes" Kev said while Tambry looked at him.

"Robbie and Jacob"

"What. Nononononono"Robbie got his feet off the table and looked at at

"Can I be with Wendy" he said which got Wendy's attention.

"No" Mr. Gabe said.

"Why do you want to be with me anyways. We broke up already. We won't be together again" Wendy said.

"bu-"

"No" Wendy looked away.

Robbie cursed under his breath.

"Okay we're done with the drama"

"Jack and Amanda"

"Sorry man" Jack patted Adam's shoulder.

"It's cool br- Wait a minute"Adam turned around to the teacher.

"Who will i be with"Adam asked.

"You and Wendy"

"What" Wendy and Adam said shocked.

"Nonononononononononono" they both said together,"We can't"

"Why is that" said.

"It's a long story"Adam said.

"Even if it is a long story, you guys will be a team"with that, the rest of the day went perfect.

At the end of the day, Adam,Amanda,and Jack met up at the diner.

"What up with you and Wendy" Jack asked and Amanda elbowed his stomach.

"Ow what was that for" Jack asked.

"It's okay. Long story short, we're frenemies"Adam said.

* * *

**So there you go, I hope you enjoyed and again please leave a review if you liked it. If you did, I'll try my best to post a new chapter up. If there's any Grammar mistake I'm sorry. I am 11 so don't blame me. Next Chapter is called The a wonderful Day"  
**


	2. The Past

**Previously on Chapter** **1- **"Well, here goes another school year" Adam sighed and went inside.

"Well do you know their names" Amanda asked getting interested.

"I think it was Bipper and Gable" he said.

"It's Dipper and Mabel"a voice told them.

"Who will i be with"Adam asked.

"You and Wendy"

"What" Wendy and Adam said shocked.

"Nonononononononononono" they both said together,"We can't"

"Why is that" said.

"It's a long story"Adam said.

"Even if it is a long story, you guys will be a team"with that, the rest of the day went perfect.

At the end of the day, Adam,Amanda,and Jack met up at the diner.

"What up with you and Wendy" Jack asked and Amanda elbowed his stomach.

"Ow what was that for" Jack asked.

"It's okay. Long story short, we're frenemies"Adam said.

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Past**

"Whoa what" Jack was shocked at what Adam said.

"I don't think I have anytime to tell you guys" he said.

"Hello" a person said.

They all looked up and saw Lazy Susan.

"Hey" all 3 of them said together.

"What's you want" she asked.

"Pancakes" they said.

"Okay" she grabbed her left eyelid lifting it up and dropping it saying "Wink" and walked away.

Jack and Amanda looked at each other then back to Adam.

"We're your best friends Adam. We have time to listen"Amanda said.

"Plus, my mom doesn't pick me up for another hour" Jack said.

"Okay. Anyways remember 2 years ago when I stayed at my house for the whole summer" Adam asked.

"Yea"Jack and Amanda said.

"Well here's what happened"he said.

Lazy Susan got their pancakes and gave it to them. All 3 ate their pancakes.

* * *

**Past**

_Adam was making his way to school. He studied hard for a test that depends on his future. He wanted to talk with his friends,but his friends were grounded and sick after they trespassed an abandon mineshaft. So he just continued. Adam was 13 in 8th grade. He never got in F before in his life... yet. He reached his destination and waited for 1 minute for the bell to ring. He went in class and saw an empty spot next to Wendy. She got her braces off and changed her appearance which made her look better. He went to take the seat.  
_

_"Hey dude" Wendy said giving him a fist bump._

_"Sup" he said._

_"You ready for the test" he asked._

_"Wait wha-" Wendy got cut off from the teacher._

_"Hello class. I hope you guys studied for the test" she said._

_She grabbed the test booklet and answer sheets to pass them out._

_"You guys know the rules to testing and in case you forgot, I'll say it"_

_"1. don't talk/whisper or I'll take the test away from you and give you a F. 2, don't copy and cheat off the person that's sitting next to you or you and the person your cheating off will both get in F. and 3 start when the bell rings" she finished off._

_The bell rang and everyone started on their tests except Wendy. Wendy just got home from camp last night and she was tired when they got home. She forgot her book at home because her dad was rushing her. She looked around and saw that they were on page 2 already. She then looked at Adam's answer sheet._

_"It wouldn't hurt if I cheated for a day" she told her self.  
_

_She knew that Adam was the 2nd smartest person in class so she copied the answers down, but Adam caught her.  
_

_"What are you doing" Adam whispered._

_"I forgot to study" she replied._

_"Well I can't just let you copy my answers just because you didn't study. Plus, I studied the whole day yesterday for this test and I can't just let another person who didn't copy me" he said. _

_With that, Adam covered up his answers.  
_

_"Can I just copy for now. I'll pay you back" Wendy said trying to move his arm out of the way._

_"Will you stop it please" Adam trying to keep his answers._

_The teacher looked up and saw that Wendy and Adam where talking and shoving a little._

_"Wendy, Adam come here" she said._

_They stopped what they were doing and went up to the teacher._

_"You guys broke rule number 1 and 2 and you know what that means" the teacher said._

_The class stopped doing their test and looked up at them. They were surprised that Adam and Wendy were in trouble because they didn't get in trouble once._

_"You guys get a F and you will have to study everything in this year at high school until you guys catch up" she said._

_"B-but" Wendy was cut off._

_"FINAL" the teacher said shaking her head in disappointment that 2 of her best students failed._

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo" the whole class started._

_Adam and Wendy couldn't believe that they got a F for the first time in their life. Adam blamed Wendy while Wendy blamed him. They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the year. Adam's mom was disappointed at him. He didn't get in trouble in his life. He never got yelled at by his mom. His dad passed on when he was 5, but he knows that he would be mad at him. While Wendy's dad didn't really care about her grades. All he wants her is to be a lumberjack. Her mom will be disappointed if she was still alive.  
_

* * *

"Wait that's why" Jack said disappointed hoping for a dramatic story.

"What you asked for it" Adam said.

"Dude, you could of just let her cheat off of you" he replied.

"If I did, we would still be caught" Adam said.

"Plus, grades are just grades" Jack finished.

Again, Amanda elbowed Jack in the stomach again.

"Jack that was hard for Adam because he was always good and a hard worker. When he got an F that's when his streak was broken" she said.

Jack looked at her and looked back at Adam.

"Sorry man I didn't know. You should know that I'm stupid" he said.

"It's cool bro" Adam said calmly.

*buzz*

Adam looked at his phone.

"Aw shoot" he sighed.

"What"Jack wanted to know.

"I have to walk home" he said.

"Are you serious" Amanda asked.

"You house is like 20 blocks away" she said.

"I know" Adam said.

"You guys want to walk with me" he asked.

"Sure" Jack said.

"I'll just call my mom to pick me up at your place"

"Okay" he said.

When Jack was finished, they all got up and payed. When they reached the door out, it opened. There were 6 people outside the diner looking at them. It was Wendy and her friends. Wendy was holding the door for her friends to come in, but they didn't. They watched as Adam and her made eye contact. Jack and Amanda looked at each other then back to them.

"Adam lets go" Jack said making his way outside with Amanda behind him.

"Alright" Adam said going with his friends.

"Lets go guys" Wendy said letting her friends go in.

She looked around to where Adam was and felt bad that she made him fail the test 2 years ago. She went inside letting go of the door.

When they couldn't see the diner anymore, Adam felt kind of sad for losing one of his good all walked in silence to Adam's house which was now visible.

*Honk Honk* They turned around.

"There's my ride. See ya guys tomorrow" Jack said running to his ride and getting inside.

"Bye" Amanda and Adam said.

They continued walking until they reached his place.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow again" Amanda said.

"Alright" Adam said giving her a hug which of course she hugged back.

Amanda continued to make her way to her house while Adam went inside.

"I'm home mom" Adam said.

"Okay"she replied.

"Hey Adam" a girl on the couch he past said which scared him.

"Atom please don't do that" Adam said dropping his back pack.

"Alright" Atom said playing her phone.

Atom was a year younger than Adam. She had blond hair with blue eyes. She wore tank tops with purple button down shirt with pink jeans. She wore the same shoes as Adam, but of course she was in her pajamas. Adam grabbed a bottle water with chips and went upstairs in his room. He changed into his white t-shirt while in his boxers. He pulled out his phone from left pocket of his jeans and looked for the one item that he always kepts with him since his 10th birthday.

"Huh" Adam getting worried now.

He looked around his clothes that he wear and still he couldn't find it.

"My back pack" he said running downstairs to his back pack.

"Whoa bro. Wear some pants for crying out loud" Atom said covering her eyes.

"Sorry sis" Adam still looking in his back pack.

"Its not here" Adam stopped looking.

He needed to sleep more than looking for the thing. So he decided to look for it tomorrow.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Wendy and her friends sat at the same spot that Adam,Amanda, and Jack sat at. They were having a normal day at the diner. Lee and Nate were racing to see who can finish 10 pancakes first while Thompson watched. Tambry didn't even touch her food yet and Robbie was in the bathroom probably trying to make up something that might get Wendy back. Wendy was eating when she accidentally knocked her phoned on the ground.

"Boo"she said.

She reached for her phone when she saw something familiar. She went and grabbed her phone and the item. She held it and realized that it was her present to Adam on his 10th birthday. It was a necklace which had a green pine tree. Adam always wore it before the he and her got F's. She never taught that Adam kept the necklace.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the boring chapter and bad past and breaking my promise Dx. There are lots of things going on in life right now so yea. I will have to cancel my other stories for a while. Sorry again for the stuff. **


	3. Project

**Previously on Chapter** **2**-

"Okay. Anyways remember 2 years ago when I stayed at my house for the whole summer" Adam asked.

"Yea"Jack and Amanda said.

"Well here's what happened"he said.

_"You guys get a F and you will have to study everything in this year at high school until you guys catch up" she said._

_"B-but" Wendy was cut off._

_"FINAL" the teacher said shaking her head in disappointment that 2 of her best students failed._

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo" the whole class started._

_Adam and Wendy couldn't believe that they got a F for the first time in their life. Adam blamed Wendy while Wendy blamed him. They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the year. Adam's mom was disappointed at him. He didn't get in trouble in his life. He never got yelled at by his mom. His dad passed on when he was 5, but he knows that he would be mad at him. While Wendy's dad didn't really care about her grades. All he wants her is to be a lumberjack. Her mom will be disappointed if she was still alive._

Adam looked at his phone.

"Aw shoot" he sighed.

"What"Jack wanted to know.

"I have to walk home" he said.

"Are you serious" Amanda asked.

"You house is like 20 blocks away" she said.

"I know" Adam said.

"You guys want to walk with me" he asked.

"Sure" Jack said.

"I'll just call my mom to pick me up at your place"

"Okay" he said.

When Jack was finished, they all got up and payed. When they reached the door out, it opened. There were 6 people outside the diner looking at them. It was Wendy and her friends. Wendy was holding the door for her friends to come in, but they didn't. They watched as Adam and her made eye contact. Jack and Amanda looked at each other then back to them.

Atom was a year younger than Adam. She had blond hair with blue eyes. She wore tank tops with purple button down shirt with pink jeans. She wore the same shoes as Adam, but of course she was in her pajamas. Adam grabbed a bottle water with chips and went upstairs in his room. He changed into his white t-shirt while in his boxers. He pulled out his phone from left pocket of his jeans and looked for the one item that he always kepts with him since his 10th birthday.

"Huh" Adam getting worried now.

He looked around his clothes that he wear and still he couldn't find it.

"My back pack" he said running downstairs to his back pack.

"Whoa bro. Wear some pants for crying out loud" Atom said covering her eyes.

"Sorry sis" Adam still looking in his back pack.

"Its not here" Adam stopped looking.

He needed to sleep more than looking for the thing. So he decided to look for it tomorrow.

Wendy and her friends sat at the same spot that Adam,Amanda, and Jack sat at. They were having a normal day at the diner. Lee and Nate were racing to see who can finish 10 pancakes first while Thompson watched. Tambry didn't even touch her food yet and Robbie was in the bathroom probably trying to make up something that might get Wendy back. Wendy was eating when she accidentally knocked her phoned on the ground.

"Boo"she said.

She reached for her phone when she saw something familiar. She went and grabbed her phone and the item. She held it and realized that it was her present to Adam on his 10th birthday. It was a necklace which had a green pine tree. Adam always wore it before the he and her got F's. She never taught that Adam kept the necklace.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Project**

Adam woke up with a head hurts and he was late for class like 5hours late and no one bothered to wake him up. He quickly ran down grabbed a bread and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he finished, he grabbed the piece of bread that was laying on the toilet lid and ate it. He grabbed his backpack and zoomed to school. 10minutes past and he saw his class and decided not to rush. He opened the door and everyone in the room started to stare at him. They all saw that Adam's hair was messing,his white t-shirt wasn't all the way down showing his belt, his boxers, and a pack giving the class that he has a 6pack.

"What" Adam asked as he placed down his shirt.

"Your late" Mr. Gabe said," and your usually not late"

"Sorry I lost something last night and I slept late" he replied back taking his seat.

Wendy thought about why he kept the necklace and decided to hold on it for a little while.

"Anyways, today your going to work on your project. With your partners. You will have an hour so the more you guys work, the less work you'll need" Mr. Gabe said.

"Begin"

Adam looked over at Wendy who was looking back at him. He felt a nudge on his shoulder to see Amanda and Jack looking at him.

"What" he asked.

"Go to Wendy man" Jack said and a nod from Amanda.

"Fine" Adam said grabbing his backpack and went over to Wendy. She was already thinking on what to write on the poster.

"Hey" he said awkwardly.

She looked up only to get lost in his eyes,but she manage to shake it off.

"Hey" she replied.

Adam took a seat followed by Robbie and his partner, Jacob who decided to try and get Wendy back while Jacob did the work.

"Hey Wendy" Robbie said sitting on her right.

Wendy used her hand to lay her face on looking away from Robbie.

"So where should we start at" she asked lazily looking at Adam.

"I don't know. Maybe to photosynthesis" Adam replied.

So for the past hour, Robbie tried to get back with Wendy. Wendy and Adam took turns with the poster added some drawings, information, and other things and chatted a lunch, Jack, Amanda, and Adam chatted a little and the rest of the periods went normal. (Today was Friday FYI) Adam was walking through the woods as usual. He was enjoying the adventure he went through when he was a kid even now. He always slept at his comfy spot every Friday. It's just his hobby. His spot was a flat grassy area that only had one fallen log in the middle. Also, the trees surround the small area. It was quiet at night and the view was good.

He was about to reach his spot when he heard a scream. It sounded familiar so he rushed to the area. As the sound got closer, Adam hid behind a bush. He looked and he was shocked. He saw Robbie holding down Wendy who had her pants on the ground.

"Wendy stop squirming around ugh. Your making this harder" Robbie said trying to hold her still on the ground.

"Hey" Adam shouted getting his attention only to see a fist from Adam to the face.

"Why do people always get in the way" Robbie said angrily. He pulled out a pocket knife.

"Leave us alone or you'll regret it" he said.

Adam stood over Wendy with his back turned to her.

"Leave her alone then" he replied.

Robbie charged at Adam and stabbed his chest, but Adam was able to hold the pain and grabbed Robbie's wrist and twisted it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Robbie's scream echoed through the forest.

"Suddenly, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland came out from behind with a tazer gun and shot Robbie. Robbie down on the ground right away getting shocked. While Adam on the other hand couldn't take the pain anymore and pulled out the knife falling down on the ground unconscious. Wendy crawled over at Adam with her jean on and placed her hands on this chest. She quickly called the ambulance with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**At Night  
**

Adam woke up staring at a white ceiling and figured out he was at the hospital.

"Thank god your okay" Atom said hugging Adam making him flinch.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Hey, what happened to Wendy is she alright" he asked.

"Yea, she's at home trying to tell her dad everything" she said.

"Shoot, is it night time already" he asked.

"Yea sleepy head" she giggled a little.

Adam turned his head to the right to see 2 flowers from Amanda and Jack.

"Guessing mom is at work" he asked.

"Yea. Good thing I was informed or you'll get your butt beaten" she laughed a little.

Adam got up and felt his chest not that much painful. He got out of the bed and saw bandage wrapped around his chest as the blanket fell off.

"and what about Robbie" he asked.

"He's in jail and stop asking me questions. I'm getting annoyed" she replied

He chuckled. He slowly walked up to the window and realized he was on the first floor.

"If anyone ask, I'm at my resting spot and here" Adam reached in his jean's pocket and reached out a hundred bucks.

"Pay for the bills" he said.

"Fine, only once since your hurt"

Adam jumped out the window and walked away into the forest, shirtless. Atom watched him as he disappeared in the forest and walked to the counter. She paid the bills then saw Wendy at the entrance.

"Hey, Wendy. came to check on Adam" Atom waved.

Wendy was about to speak when Atom interrupted her.

"He's at the forest at his resting spot. Remember when 4years ago when he showed us"

"Thanks" Wendy said quietly walking to the place.

She didn't say thanks to Adam yet that's why she was looking at him. When she reached her destination, she saw Adam on grass with his arms behind his head staring at the stars.

"Hey" Wendy said getting his attention.

Adam turned to see who it was, it was Wendy. She was wearing gray jeans with a green tank top. He can tell that she was crying for a lot.

"Hey" Adam said smiling at her then turned back staring at the stars again.

Wendy walked closer to him and blushed when she saw him shirtless.

"Lay and look at the stars it's beautiful" Adam said while she nodded.

She followed what he said and looked at the stars. She had to admit that it was beautiful. She then turned her head to him.

"Adam, I just wanted to say thanks for, s-saving my butt over there. a lot" she said.

Adam just looked at her and said" Don't worry about it. We are still friends(Wendy was shocked with her eyes wide) I made a promise to you and Atom 4 years ago on this very same spot to protect you" he said smiling at her"

She suddenly remembered about what he meant.

* * *

**4 Years Ago  
**

_Adam and Wendy were 11 and Atom was 10. They were all on their backs watching the stars.  
_

_"Hey guys, I want to make a promise with you guys" Adam said getting their attention._

_"What" they both asked._

_Adam sat up and the two followed. He then placed his hand in the middle of the group. They were confused, but Adam explained._

_"I want to make a promise with you guys that I will protect you guys no matter what" Adam smiled._

_Wendy placed her hands in the middle"Okay but if you break the promise, you'll pay us 20 bucks... each"_

_"Deal" Atom placed her hand in the middle now._

_"Yea. Like thats gonna happen" he chuckled._

* * *

Wendy started to cry. After everything that she did that made his life hell. He still remembered the promise. Adam looked at Wendy and asked whats wrong.

"I'm sorry for all those years I did to make you life hell. Adam I'm really sorry" she cried.

Adam felt sad now. He used his right arm to scoot her closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She cried on his chest hugging him tightly.

"It's okay Wendy. shhh" he said softly while he raked her hair.

She started to cry until she felt sleepy.

"Please, I don't want to sleep by myself after what happened. Stay with me" Wendy asked looking up at Adam.

"Of course, I will never leave you" he said smiling back at her.

She shifted to a comfortable position with her head sill on his chest while he raked her hair.

"Thanks" she said quietly before drifting off to sleep with the best pillow she ever had. Adam winced a little when she laid at the same spot he got stabbed ,but he smiled. _She looks so cute _he thought soon falling asleep too.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update. I'll make it up to you guys for taking forever to post one of my chapters from other stories. Don't blame me, 7th grade is getting harder, getting projects and stuff. So anyways, I'll make it up to you guys on my B-day which is Oct. 3rd. I'll post a new chapter to every single story ANNND do a QnA on the end of every chapter (that means new chpater/stories on one busy day and im currently working on 5-7. Challenge accepted.). So, leave a question that you guys want to know and if im lucky, no one will read this and wont have to do a QnA. I'm not that famous so I don't know how the QnA will work. Also you guys have about 2 weeks and a half to start doing so. And if you do read this part, your my favorite reader since you care. Check my Profile for updates every day. Also, ill be adding new stuff to my profiles. AND AS ALWAYS HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	4. Feelings for People

**Previously in Chapter 3**

Adam looked over at Wendy who was looking back at him. He felt a nudge on his shoulder to see Amanda and Jack looking at him.

"What" he asked.

"Go to Wendy man" Jack said and a nod from Amanda.

"Fine" Adam said grabbing his backpack and went over to Wendy. She was already thinking on what to write on the poster.

"Hey" he said awkwardly.

She looked up only to get lost in his eyes,but she manage to shake it off.

"Hey" she replied.

Adam took a seat followed by Robbie and his partner, Jacob who decided to try and get Wendy back while Jacob did the work.

"Hey Wendy" Robbie said sitting on her right.

Wendy used her hand to lay her face on looking away from Robbie.

"So where should we start at" she asked lazily looking at Adam.

"I don't know. Maybe to photosynthesis" Adam replied.

He was about to reach his spot when he heard a scream. It sounded familiar so he rushed to the area. As the sound got closer, Adam hid behind a bush. He looked and he was shocked. He saw Robbie holding down Wendy who had her pants on the ground.

"Wendy stop squirming around ugh. Your making this harder" Robbie said trying to hold her still on the ground.

"Hey" Adam shouted getting his attention only to see a fist from Adam to the face.

"Why do people always get in the way" Robbie said angrily. He pulled out a pocket knife.

"Leave us alone or you'll regret it" he said.

Adam stood over Wendy with his back turned to her.

"Leave her alone then" he replied.

Robbie charged at Adam and stabbed his chest, but Adam was able to hold the pain and grabbed Robbie's wrist and twisted it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Robbie's scream echoed through the forest.

"Suddenly, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland came out from behind with a tazer gun and shot Robbie. Robbie down on the ground right away getting shocked. While Adam on the other hand couldn't take the pain anymore and pulled out the knife falling down on the ground unconscious. Wendy crawled over at Adam with her jean on and placed her hands on this chest. She quickly called the ambulance with tears in her eyes.

Adam just looked at her and said" Don't worry about it. We are still friends(Wendy was shocked with her eyes wide) I made a promise to you and Atom 4 years ago on this very same spot to protect you" he said smiling at her"

She suddenly remembered about what he meant.

* * *

**4 Years Ago  
**

_Adam and Wendy were 11 and Atom was 10. They were all on their backs watching the stars.  
_

_"Hey guys, I want to make a promise with you guys" Adam said getting their attention._

_"What" they both asked._

_Adam sat up and the two followed. He then placed his hand in the middle of the group. They were confused, but Adam explained._

_"I want to make a promise with you guys that I will protect you guys no matter what" Adam smiled._

_Wendy placed her hands in the middle"Okay but if you break the promise, you'll pay us 20 bucks... each"_

_"Deal" Atom placed her hand in the middle now._

_"Yea. Like thats gonna happen" he chuckled._

* * *

Wendy started to cry. After everything that she did that made his life hell. He still remembered the promise. Adam looked at Wendy and asked whats wrong.

"I'm sorry for all those years I did to make you life hell. Adam I'm really sorry" she cried.

Adam felt sad now. He used his right arm to scoot her closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She cried on his chest hugging him tightly.

"It's okay Wendy. shhh" he said softly while he raked her hair.

She started to cry until she felt sleepy.

"Please, I don't want to sleep by myself after what happened. Stay with me" Wendy asked looking up at Adam.

"Of course, I will never leave you" he said smiling back at her.

She shifted to a comfortable position with her head sill on his chest while he raked her hair.

"Thanks" she said quietly before drifting off to sleep with the best pillow she ever had. Adam winced a little when she laid at the same spot he got stabbed ,but he smiled. _She looks so cute _he thought soon falling asleep too.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Feelings for People**

Adam was walking towards his class. It's been at least 3 days since the _'incident' _Robbie was sent to prison for 1year. Adam couldn't believe it. 1year in prison for trying rape a harmless girl is not long enough! At least his mom doesn't know what happened to him or she will be pissed at him. The last time he got injured and almost died(another story for another time. It's a hint too) his mom told him the same exact words "If you die without my permission... I swear Ill drag your butt back down from heaven and kill you myself"

He shivered when he remembered that. His mom may be kind and caring,but can get scary. At least he rarely makes her someone which is Atom. He then chuckled at a memory of what his mom said. She just finished talking at Atom for something she did really bad and said this same exact words" I swear, if that young lady keeps making me angry, I gonna have permanent veins on my forehead" while placing her head in her hands.

Adam and Atom get together alright. They were the prankster of Gravity Falls. They always supported each other and did favors which they repay back. Though sometimes she wouldn't even bother repaying the favors she had him do. Which he didn't really care since there's pretty much nothing he needs. Well except for air,water,and food.(Haha) Also a certain someone,but he doesn't know what his true feelings for her. Atom sometimes ruined things that included Adam. Other than that, Adam and Atom loves each other and try to help each other if they can.

Adam reached his class and people stared at him before before dismissing him. There he saw his two best friends. He moved to sit next to them. 3/4 of the class were in there and the others were taking their sweet time walking.

Jack was a very good friend. He was always there for him... Well sometimes anyways. They were buddies and never fought with each other. Adam could no is proud to call him his 'brother' They met at 1st grade when Adam saved him from bullies that were older than them. Apparently they were bullying him for not doing their homework. Of course the bullies got,expelled. Since that day things changed for him. They became friends and slept over at each others house and Jack got more and more emo and Adam tried to stop him,but couldn't. Now Jack isn't a full emo..yet anyways.

While in 1st grade, they met Amanda who was very smart. They met in lunch one day. Amanda had no where to eat lunch at and she just moved schools. She was shy and closed herself from people. After trying and looking around, she accidentally bumped into some one who will become her future friend.

* * *

_"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" said a blond haired blue eyed kid._

_"I-it's alright" she stammered._

_Amanda was new to the school and of course is nervous._

_"Oh you must be the new student. My name is Adam Baker" said now known as Adam._

_Adam held his right hand out holding it patiently while using the other to carry his lunch. She took it and shook it and he smiled. She felt calm when she saw him smile at her._

_"A-a-Amanda H-Hills"_

_"Oh you don't have any where to sit do you" _

_Amanda nodded slowly being cautious._

_"Well you can sit with my friend and me" he said._

_"Follow me"he finished._

_They walked to a short table that would only be able to hold four people. As they did, Amanda spotted the now guy of her dreams.. Jack Miller._

* * *

After that, the three stayed in a group. Amanda still had a crush on Jack for a long time now and Adam noticed it and told her to ask him out. Sadly she didn't. Though she did make him promise not to tell him. He kept his promise, but sometimes when Amanda was just gazing at Jack all Jack will do is ask if there was something on his face. Jack always had to force himself not to facepalm himself. He couldn't believe how blind Jack was.

"Hey guys" he calmly said.

"Hey" Amanda and Jack greeted back.

"You ready for the project" Jack asked.

"I did my part I jus. Hope Wendy does hers"

"If she doesn't, you can't really blame her after what happened"

"Yea,but that was 3 days ago" he finished.

And then there was Wendy. Adam doesn't know who she is to him. Friend,frenemies, and a new one crush. He couldn't wrap his head around it. He's really confused. Friend because they started to hang out with each other. Frenemies because he's still mad about what she did to him. And crush after the one time cuddle with each other one late night.

"Well some times things can take a very long time to heal" Amanda decided to join on the conversation.

Adam sighed. Wendy finally showed up and decided to sit next to Adam while people in the class that knows about their relationship raised an just stared at her and she noticed it.

"What I can't sit with you after the incident" she questioned.

Adam shook it off. The rest of the day went well. On the project they had, they got an A+ while Jack and Amanda got A. Adam bid his goodbyes and went off to his house. It was night time already and Adam was hanging out on his roof. Laying on his back. He was having his usual peace until a knock was heard. He rolled over and looked to see Wendy standing by his window.

"May i join you" she asked

He nodded slowly before rolling over again. She jumped up on the roof and sat next to him with her legs tangling over the side. He sat up with her too.

"So whatcha think about" she asked. She remembered all those troubled times he had he would stay on his roof.

"Feelings" he replied.

This shocked her.

"About"

It took at least a minute before starting again.

"You"

She was shocked again.

"Why"

"I don't know. I don't know if I can even call you a friend. I've been ignoring you for the past few years after what you did to me. I was really angry and mad at you. Then we slowly talked with each other for a short while only. I felt guilty too for ignoring you. And then a new feeling came up 3days ago when we uh cuddled"

Wendy was shocked at what he said yet again. The same thing happened to her too. She felt angry and mad at him for not helping her and then guilty. Then she had a new feeling too. She remembered why she came to him. Reaching in her pocket, she grabbed out the necklace she gave him for his B-Day. Adam's eyes widened when he saw it.

"Where did you find that" he asked more like whispered.

"At the diner. I want to know, did you have this since I gave it to you" she asked curiously.

"Yea"

"Why"

"I guess to remember the friendship we had. The time we spend with each other too. I guess I didn't want to forget the good times" he finished.

Wendy just figured out her new feeling and her subconscious took over her body leaning closer to Adam.

"I guess I ju-hmp" Adam was caught off by Wendy smashing her lips on Adam.

Adam just stiffened after realizing what was going on, he felt Wendy nudging his bottom lip using her tongue asking for entrance. After he granted it they battled for dominance and Wendy won as she roamed Adam's mouth with her tongue. After a minute past they split up with only their saliva connecting. They wiped it off and Wendy laid her head on the crook of his neck.

"I think I love you" she said

Adam wasn't really shocked since she just kissed him.

"Me too"

They sat for the night watching the moonlight. Little did they know and phone addict spotted them and saw the whole thing. They stayed like that for an hour until Wendy needed to go home. They both thought about each other while laying on their bed. Wondering whats gonna happen next.

'hn' was all that Adam thought before the darkness took over.

* * *

**And cut. I hope you guys enjoyed. And please check out my other stories. If you don't mind blood and little violence check out Wendy's Secret which is about... VAMPIRES! Check out Ultimate Gravity Falls too for romance and though, Im going to have to end this story after another chapter or 2. Don't worry though I have a improvise plan though. I'm going to make a sequel of this! Check out my profile to keep track on whats going for the grammar and missing words on the last few chapters. And as always have a nice day.**

**I.Y.G.T.F.Y.M.B.S:3**

**(Hint:Check my profile to see what it stands for)**


End file.
